


Don’t go to bed

by Ikukageyama707



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikukageyama707/pseuds/Ikukageyama707
Summary: When Yamaguchi thought things would go smoothly with his relationship with Tsukishima. Things usually don’t go to plan but it’s rare if they turn for the worse.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Don’t go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic that I’ve posted online and well I hope you guys like it :)

A tsukiyama fanfic  
It all started that day, that day when those kids pushed me on the ground of the playground and a tall blonde haired kid with glasses said one simple word that changed my life. But things change and I don't like that very much. Things changing scare me because I will have to get used to a whole different world that I wasn't ready for. I wasn't ready for the hard time and the restless nights staying up thinking the most horrible thoughts. Today was the day we finally got to play against Aoba Johsai for the first time after I became captain of the team and Everyone was playing at their best. “ Hey Yams coming your way !” Hinata yells across the court, “Got it” I bump the ball up in the air heading towards Kageyama as he sets and Hinata slams it down right into the other side of the court with a loud slam. Everyone cheers as we high five each other on the court. I look around to find Tsukki to give him a hug and I see him just finishing giving the 1st years a little pep talk. “ Hey Tsukki !” I yell across the room as he turns around and faces me, he looks at me plainly as always and gives me a little nod of approval and walks away. I smile back at him and I return to my position to play once more. The game ends with us winning and exchanging small talks with Kindaichi and Kunimi.

I grab my bottle to drink some water when I hear Yachi calling me… “ Yamaguchi ?” “Yes Yachi what is it ?” she looks at me a little weirdly and nervously and points to the outside of the gym door “Again ?” I ask her and she nods in reply, I take a deep breath and walk out to see Kageyama and Hinata yelling at each other for the 20th time this afternoon, but before I could even say anything Tsukki is already making it worse by slightly teasing the two . I rush towards them to pull the two apart, “You know you could not tease them while they are fighting '' I tell Tsukki letting go of Hinata’s shirt collar “ it's fine its not like they have the guts to say anything back ” “ YOU WANNA RUMBLE” says hinata running back to Tsuki, I grab hinata by the arm to hold him back, I hear laughing and I look for the person its coming out of and see Tsuki dying on the floor, I look at kageyama and Hinata both looking at him and back at me “pft-” seconds later i'm laughing along with Tsuki as kageyama and Hinata look at us like we are insane. “Alright bye guys !” I wave goodbye as Hinata and Kageyama disappear into the darkness that swallows the streets, after eating some meat buns at coach Ukai’s convenience store with the rest of the 1st and 2nd years, Tsukki and I head towards our street and walk in silence. 

A few minutes after arriving Tsukki breaks the silence, “Hey there's a movie coming out this weekend and i wanted t-to uh know that-” “Yes” I say cutting him off “Wait what ?” he asks stopping dead in his tracks “I said Yes i'm free” I say looking up from the ground and staring right in his sparkling eyes, the eyes that i'm always longing to look at me finally are staring right straight back at me, I start tearing up and feel my face get hot and my legs shaking, Tsukki’s eyes widen and rushes to grab me. “ Hey Hey why are you crying, are you okay ? Did I do something wrong ? Did I say something ?” He looks at me with worried eyes, slightly shaking my body with his hands grabbing the side of my arms. I wipe my eyes as tears start flowing rapidly down my face falling on the hard concrete floor below our feet, “I-I don't know why i'm crying” and it's true it just happened. Is it because I've been longing for this day? Is it because I've been wanting his attention for as long as I can remember? My mind fills with reasons and surrounds me as I feel the tears still falling. “ Hey it's okay I don't know why you're crying but it's okay…” Tsukki says wiping one of my many tears away, I look up at him and smile slowly at him “Thank you” He looks at me blankly and turns away quickly realizing he was staring at me for too long, longer than he anticipated “It no big deal I was just uh inviting you cause no one else wants to go” I let out a soft laugh and turn to face away from him, I slowly walk towards my house that seemed too far away from me, I grab my keys from my pocket and turn back to look at him. “Goodnight Kei” I say, I can feel the rush of pink flowing through my cheeks. “G-goodnight Tadashi,” he says, looking away from me quickly, I let out a small laugh and open the door to my house. As I silently closed the door behind me I instantly let out a giant sigh of relief “ geez i thought i was gonna die of embarrassment there” I ran up stairs to my room, threw my bags on to the floor and jumped on my bed. I didn't even think of anything in that moment, it felt like all time stopped. I couldn't believe what was going to happen the next day. As to what was going to be happening in the next month....


End file.
